EMD GP35
Bio The EMD; Electro Motive Division; GP35 is a type of four-axle, 2,500hp diesel locomotive built during the 1960's. Over 1,335 were built, and most operate on North American Class 2 and 3 railroads with very few still in service with BNSF; yet they've become very hard to find. History The EMD GP35 was originally used and meant to be a main-line freight diesel locomotive, and was also more affordable and convienient compared to GE's early Universal Series locomotives. It was the answer to the replacement of the aging EMD F Series locomotives, which were beginning to show their age; as well as the lack of locomotives on freight trains during the End of the Steam Era during early-1960s in the US. The GP35 was initially another version of the GP30, yet it was the first EMD diesel locomotive to introduce the modern "slanted-cab", which was used as the main style for standard cab units up until the production of the SD60, original SD70, and GP60; but the style of the roof has since remained a style on every modern-day "safety-cab" EMD diesel locomotive (including GE). It was also one of the first types of modern diesel locomotives to be equipped with a built-in radio system, which remained an FRA standard for every diesel and electric locomotive from the 1960s onwards. Problems The GP35 was successful at first, but many numerous problems involving the brakes, engine, and radio caused it to become what is considered to be "the most hated locomotive ever produced in quantity"; hence, the problems and issues that it caused frustration and annoyance to railroad crews and employees, and even caused serious accidents due to having a flawed braking system, which also affected the trucks. Thus, the''' introduction of dynamic braking and discontinuation of traditional braking systems. The later versions of the GP35 were also equipped with early 645 series engines to also improve engine problems. These later GP35 units were rated at around 2,135hp to about 2,350hp. DD35 Project The introduction of the DD35 also gave it an advantage for having less units on a long train. Hence, the experiment of using a DD35B (B-unit) sandwiched between two GP35s to avoid having over 10 units hauling the same train (because '''six-axle diesel locomotives weren't affordable at the time). Yet, because of the introduction of the SD40 and SD45, the need for having a GP35/DD35 set was scrapped, but briefly experimented on the Southern Pacific (with the SP being the only other owner of the latter.) Owners The Southern Pacific owned the largest fleet of GP35s, having over 165, and retired all of them by 1994 shortly before it was purchased and absorbed by the Union Pacific in 1996. The Norfolk and Western, Southern Railroad (US), Chicago and Northwestern, Frisco, GM&O, Illinois Central, SSW, Southern Pacific, Missouri Pacific, Union Pacific, Atlantic Coast Line, N de M, Pennsylvania Railroad, Seaboard Air Line, and many numerous others were the railroads to purchase the GP35. Trivia/Facts The EMD GP38, GP38-2, and the GP40 were the successors to the GP35, while the EMD SD40 and SD45 replaced the GP35's duties on mainlines. The EMD GP35 also included several different additional equipment and options to provide better braking. Such as "torpedo-tube" air tanks that could be applied to the roof of the locomotive, and have air pipes connect to the main air tanks located inside and underneath of the engine compartment of the locomotive. Since around 2003 or 2004, BNSF has been in the process of rebuilding their fleet of former BN and ATSF GP30's GP40's, and GP35's into GP39E's and GP39-2E's. Yet, the rebuilt GP30 and GP35 units have more GP38 parts on a GP35/GP30's body. The Southern Railroad and Norfolk and Western purchased GP35s with "high-hood" style cabs and replaced the flawed original trucks with ALCO trucks from their ALCO RS2 and RS3 diesel locomotives. ALCO-trucked SOU and N&W GP35's proved to be successful before the improvements were made to the original braking system. The GP35 is often easily confused with its other counter-parts, yet the main way to distinguish it from the GP39, GP39-2, GP38-2, GP40, and GP50 is the small center radiator fan, the GP7-style underframe, large, bulky fuel tanks, and the front radiator having an exhaust tube on the top as opposed to the middle or center. The Chicago and Northwestern was one of the main customers to purchase "torpedo-tube" GP35's, as well as removing the side or center radiators. Most crews and locomotive shop employees from the ATSF often nicknamed the GP35 "bell-ringers" because they often rolled away from the yards and shops due to its flawed braking system. Jack Wheelihan, a former EMD Senior District Engineer, often recalled the GP35 to be a, "royal pain in the ass!" and often claimed that, "They would slip out of a sand house!" Former ATSF employee Phil Gosney recalls his experiences with the GP35; "We called them 'bell-ringers', because the alarm bell was always going off.", as well as; "What is your power tonight? Three bell-ringers." CSX also has as fleet of rebuilt former B&O and C&O GP35's which were converted into yard and road slugs. Category:Four-axled diesel locomotives Category:EMD locomotives Category:Diesel Locomotives